The availability of Global Position System (GPS) functionality in devices has expanded, along with cellular networks' ability to quickly determine the location of these devices. As a result, the latest devices are embracing the addition of location awareness in their functionality. An example of this advancement is in smartphones that incorporate location awareness in many facets of their device functionality.
For example, smartphones may incorporate location awareness in their map functions. Specifically, a smartphone user can view a map based on his or her determined location, the map including the area that the user is walking in and/or an indicator (e.g., a pinpoint) on the map where he or she is located. In another example, smartphones may incorporate location awareness to recommend restaurants to users. For instance, after a user requests a smartphone for a restaurant recommendation, the smartphone may receive from a cellular network its location. The smartphone may then find and recommend restaurants based on the received location instead of simply on food genre, price, and/or reviewer ratings.
Accordingly, incorporating location awareness into device functionality may provide various advantages to users. In the previous example of a smartphone recommending restaurants, location awareness may allow users to conveniently receive information regarding nearby eateries instead of solely receiving a list of distant ones. However, while location awareness has been successfully incorporated into several device functions for user benefit, there is a need for methods and systems to incorporate location awareness into other device functions.